


Gold

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Cool cool cool! Can I request a Loki drabble? Loki/Reader become king and queen? So sort of AU ish
Relationships: Loki x Reader
Kudos: 30





	Gold

“Oh, dear brother…” Loki smirked as he walked towards Thor. “Was that a pout I saw?” He teased. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous I have found a woman to wed and you...have not…?” 

Thor sighed heavily. “No.” He said stubbornly. “I am just shocked that such a lovely woman would wish to be your wife.” He countered, raising an eyebrow at Loki. “Did you trick her that much?”

“Me? Trick the love of my life?” He asked. “Of course. And she tricked me right back.” He said fondly, remembering when you made it so anything he touched would stick to him. As if you weren’t quite the trickster yourself! “Should we find you someone as stuck up and as boring as you?”

“Oh, please brother. I would love someone like me. Noble and strong.” He said proudly. “That would be wonderful!” Afterall, everyone knew Thor longed for his own family. 

“It still would not change that I am to be king, brother.” He reminded him. 

“I will still be second in command and in charge of all armies.” Thor shrugged. 

“Future brother in law, that is where you’re wrong. I’ll always be second now.” You grinned at him teasingly as you slipped next to them. You ran your hand up Loki’s back, resting it on his shoulder. “I was wondering where you’d slipped off to.” You kissed his cheek.

Thor shook his head but had a soft spot for you. Loki grinned. “My apologies. I was actually going to ask Thor when he could gather enough men to help us build our wedding structure.” He put his hand on his lower back. “The day is fast approaching.”

“It is.” You agreed. 

Thor hummed. “I can gather them soon enough.” He said easily, enjoying being in charge of something. “Was there anything else you needed for me to do, Lady Y/N?”

You thought for a moment. “No, that will be all. Thank you.” You smiled at him, then looked to Loki. “I believe your mother did want to see us, however.” You noted. “About which ale you’d prefer.”

“Oh if there is a tasting may I join?” Thor asked. 

“Brother I believe you are needed elsewhere.” Loki sighed. “You’ll have your chance whenever you con some poor woman into wanting to marry you.” 

Thor huffed. “I will do no such thing.” He kissed your cheek before leaving you both be. 

You raised an eyebrow at Loki. “Poking fun at poor Thor, my love?”

“He is more excited for this wedding than you and I.” He shook his head. “Like some dog.” 

You didn’t see how that correlated but you rubbed his back. “He is happy for us.” You said gently. “I see that as a good thing.” You smiled. “Now, shall we go see your mother?”

“Yes, pet.” He kissed you gently. Leading you away, he eagerly awaited your wedding day. The second he laid eyes on you, he knew you would be his Queen one day and now it was nearly here. 

* * *

Loki rolled his eyes. “Mother this tastes too much of plum. Ale should have a more bitter taste.” He sighed, setting his goblet down on the table.

“I think it is quite lovely.” She shrugged, you nodding in agreement. “Should we have this and a more ‘bitter’ ale as choices?” She suggested. 

You nodded. “That will be great.” You squeezed Loki’s arm. “And each will pair nicely with different foods that we have.” You smiled. “On top of clearly appeasing the men who like to kill their tongues.” Your tone was clearly teasing your beloved Loki. 

He sighed. “Yes. That would be best. We do have stronger tongues, my love.” He smirked at you. When you blushed, he chuckled lightly. “Pink suits you.”

You blushed further and gently pinched his wrist. “Behave.” You giggled. “What else shall we do for the wedding today?”

“We can choose cutlery?” Loki asked. “I prefer gold.” He mused. “I would hope you agree, as it does look lovely on you. So good accents for everything?” 

You nodded, knowing gold went well with everything he wore as well. “I’m okay with that.” You easily agrees. “I cannot wait for you to see the dress I had made!” You beamed, hugging his waist. 

“She will look beautiful.” His mother spoke up. 

“The most beautiful.” Loki beamed at you. He cupped your cheek and kissed you softly. “I cannot wait.”

* * *

It was the morning of your wedding, and you were over the moon. Workers around you were gathering everything. You had not seen Loki since the day before, the longest since you’d moved to the palace. You couldn’t wait to see his suit and armor in place. He was already the most handsome man to you. 

While they worked on your hair, you pictured the future for you both. You couldn’t wait to see him with his own child one day, leading your mind down that thought path. You knew he’d be protective of you and any small ones. It was a lovely thought. “My lady, it’s time to dress.” One of your handmaidens told you. 

You grinned and got up excitedly. “I am ready.” You said excitedly. 

They smiled at you as they slowly slipped the dress on you, tying it up at the waist. You were ready to marry him that very moment. You stepped into your heels. “Ready?” You asked them. 

“Yes, my lady.” They replied, all smiling. Everyone had been shocked when it was announced that Loki was getting married, and that he would be king, but they all adored you. You kept him grounded and kept the peace between him and Thor. 

* * *

Loki’s face lit up the moment he saw you, love radiating from him. You were shining from the gold from your dress, mixed with the green color of his armor. Your hair was partially up, and there were some loose curls left to fall over your shoulders. He could only see you, everyone else blurring. 

You winked at him, making him swoon. “Let’s get married, my love.” You said gently. 

“Let’s.” He agreed, ready for the crowns to be yours and his. 


End file.
